1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wagering games, gaming machines, gaming systems, and associated methods and program products which provide competitive play such as tournaments. More particularly, the invention relates to wagering games, gaming machines, and gaming systems which provide competitive play and also selectively provide an enhanced result in the competition to ensure that the player receiving the result at least temporarily reaches some predetermined ranking in the competition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of wagering games have been developed in an attempt to provide players with new and varied gaming experiences. In addition to providing primary games, a gaming machine may offer one or more bonus or secondary games. These bonus or secondary games may be offered in an effort to vary the play at the gaming machine, and to offer enhanced prizes which help hold the player's interest. Gaming machines which offer wagering games may also provide competitive play in which players compete against each other in the play of a primary or other game offered through the gaming machine. Various prizes may be offered for the competition winner and high ranking players (such as the second and third place players for the competition). As used in this disclosure and the accompanying claims, any arrangement in which participants compete against each other and may see a relative ranking of participants during the course of the competition will be referred to as a tournament.
There remains a need in the field of wagering games for systems and arrangements to enhance the player's gaming experience and encourage the player to continue play at a given gaming facility. In particular, there remains a need for tournament systems which maintain player excitement and enhance the tournament experience.